tus ojos
by Cattita
Summary: Mi vida para nada era la vida de una adolescente normal, demasiadas responsabilidades demasiadas obligaciones. Solo tú puedes ver lo que siento a trabes de mis ojos, solo tú puedes leer en ellos. Espero muchos reviews. Besitos para todos es un InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Capítulo 1:

Las cosas en la escuela eran siempre lo mismo, escuchar al profesor de turno y tomar los apuntes adecuados para luego poder estudiar en casa. La vida de una adolescente normal consistía en ir al instituto, hacer las tareas, sacar buenas notas, salir con las amigas y tener un novio. Esa era la vida que interiormente quería tener ella, pero eso era imposible, encargarse del templo de su abuelo le suponía todo su tiempo libre.

Su abuelo insistía en que su poder espiritual despertaría en cualquier momento, por lo que tendría que estar preparada. No solo tenía que soportar las largas horas de clase, sino que al llegar a casa tenía que dar clases de meditación, de lucha y encargarse del templo. ¿Cómo podría tener tiempo para hacer amigos?

Aunque era terriblemente popular entre los chicos de su instituto no podía tener ninguna relación con ellos, ¡incluso tenía un club de fans! ¿Pero que podía hacer ella? Solo los rechazaba uno por uno intentando herir lo menos posible sus corazones.

Era la única chica en el club de artes marciales, y aunque había chicos con un nivel muy alto ninguno había podido ganarla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era la mejor con la catana, incluso tenía una con su nombre tallado en el filo, había sido un regalo del director del instituto después de ganar un torneo en el que se jugaban una sustanciosa cantidad de dinero para la institución.

Si te parabas a observarla nadie diría que era la campeona mundial de artes marciales ya que todas sus acciones iban acompañadas de una delicadeza casi divina, al caminar parecía que flotaba y su piel blanca parecía ser la mas pura porcelana comparando su suavidad con la seda mas exquisita. Su pelo negro con pequeños destellos azulados lo hacían único, sus ojos del color del chocolate se fundían en la mas infinita ternura cuando su atención era captada por algún niño indefenso y sus labios siempre rosados incitaban a ser besados con solo mirarlos.

Las chicas creían que ella se consideraba mejor que ellas ya que siempre estaba sola o rodeada de chicos que intentaban llamar su atención sin conseguir nada. Para eso también tenía un club, se hacían llamar odio, ya que era el sentimiento que les causaba verla. Aunque en realidad deberían llamarse envidia ya que muchas de ellas en su interior querían ser como ella, especialmente una de ellas, la organizadora. Era muy parecida a ella solo que no la rodeaba ese aura sobrenatural e irresistible, era simple, como cualquier otra, los chicos solo la hacían caso después de que la perfecta los rechazara, así era como la llamaban, la perfecta porque incluso decir su nombre parecía pecado.

La perfecta tenía un hermano mayor que iba a recogerla todos los días a la puerta del instituto, aunque nadie sabía que era su hermano. En realidad nadie sabía nada de ella, solo suponían las cosas, como ahora.

Las clases habían terminado y como siempre Kagome recogía sus libros para poder llegar cuanto antes al templo, hoy tenía que practicar tiro con arco, para ella era un poco difícil por lo que su abuelo ponía mucho énfasis en practicar el doble de tiempo para que no tuviese ningún punto débil. Al llegar a la salida del edificio pudo ver a su hermano recostado en el tronco del árbol más cercano, pudo leer en su cara una mueca de fastidio ¿Qué le pasaría hoy?

_¡Sota!_ Grito la chica al estar un poco lejos y así captar su atención.

El chico de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color que poseía un cuerpo que parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana corriendo hacia el. Como siempre todos los chicos lo miraban con cara de odio cuando veían esa escena. Tendría que hablar con su hermana para que aclarara ese asunto en su instituto, no tenía ganas de ser asesinado por un grupo de enclenques poseídos por el dios de los celos.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron cuando sintió el abrazo calido recibido por su pequeña como el la llamaba. Siempre pasaba igual, no se atrevía a decirla nada ya que la sentía indiferente con ese asunto, como si no se enterase de nada.

_Pequeña, sabes que no me gustan las demostraciones amorosas en público. _Como le gustaba molestarla.

_Pero si……_ enmudeció al ver que eran el centro de atención de toda la institución. Miraba a todos lados y podía ver como nadie era indiferente a su muestra de cariño con su hermano, ¿pero que les pasaba? ¿No habían visto nunca a dos hermanos abrazarse? Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse de pura vergüenza.

Sota solo le dio un beso rápido en la frente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para conducirla hasta su coche para así volver a casa. En el fondo le encantaba espantar a todos esos idiotas, ninguno de ellos se merecía tocar a su hermana, de echo, ninguno de ellos debería siquiera mirarla. Eso era algo que el tenía muy gravado a fuego en su mente, ningún hombre era suficiente para su pequeña, ninguno daría nunca la talla y el se encargaría de espantarlos a todos.

Al llegar a su hogar vieron un camión de mudanzas que estaba estacionado en la puerta de la casa de al lado, se extrañaron un poco ya que esta estaba deshabitada desde hacía muchos años. La pelinegra no le dio mucha importancia y se dirigió casi corriendo a su habitación, tenía que preparar las cosas para ir al templo de su abuelo.

Con las cortinas abiertas de par en par para que entrase bien la luz comenzó a cambiarse de ropa sin darse cuenta de que ahora en la casa de al lado vivía gente. Se puso sus mallas de color negro y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta para que su larga cabellera no la desconcentrara de su actividad. Después de revisar que todo lo necesario ya lo tenía, volvió a salir corriendo diciendo un simple adiós al cerrar la puerta de su casa. Para que dar explicaciones de donde iba si ya todos en su casa sabían donde se dirigía.

Al llegar al templo su abuelo ya la estaba esperando con las dianas preparadas a distintas distancias para así mejorar la fuerza del tiro y la puntería. Como la fastidiaba, siempre igual, pero que iba ha hacer, ¿quejarse? Ya lo hizo en el pasado y no la sirvió de nada.

_Kagome, cariño…… cuando quieras podemos empezar_. Y ahí estaba, la voz cariñosa de su anciano abuelo, no podía decepcionarlo, solo lo veía sonreír cuando ella llegaba.

La pelinegra simplemente asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se preparó para disparar la primera flecha siendo observada por los ojos viejos y cansados de su abuelo y por otro par de ojos ocultos en lo alto del árbol sagrado. Estiró la cuerda hasta tener la postura adecuada, apuntó a centro de la diana y con una pose segura y firme soltó la flecha al mismo tiempo que soltaba el aire contenido en sus pulmones. El brillo de su mirada se intensifico al comprobar que había dado justo en el centro.

Así continuó durante dos horas, de todas las flechas que había lanzado, solo una se había desviado de su trayectoria dando a un lado del centro de la diana. Un chico escondido entre las ramas del primer árbol que vio observaba la situación. La verdad es que mas que ver como esa chica daba en el blanco una y otra vez, veía esos ojos que brillaban intensamente al darse cuenta que había acertado y recibía la aprobación de un viejo que estaba con ella.

En los tiempos en los que vivía era muy difícil ver a una chica de su edad o quizá un poco más joven practicar con un arco de madera en un templo medio viejo y con un kimono de sacerdotisa. Quien sabe, lo mismo era una especie de secta que tenían comido el coco de la chica. ¿Pero a el que le importaba?

Después de un rato de observar como la pelinegra limpiaba y hacía todo lo que ese viejo la decía decidió volver a su casa, tenía que deshacer las maletas y organizar su habitación. Después de todo mañana empezaría en un instituto nuevo y tenía que encontrar sus libros y todo su material escolar. ¿En que caja lo había guardado?

_Sota, cariño, ¿podrías ir al mercado a comprar carne? Es para la cena. _Preguntaba una mujer de mediana edad a su hijo que estaba tumbado en un sillón del salón viendo la tele.

_Claro, solo dame el dinero…… por cierto ¿sabes quien se a mudado a la casa de al lado? _Preguntó un poco intrigado el chico.

_Pues la verdad es que no, solo he oído que es una familia con tres hijos, dos niños y una niña, pero bueno…… venga, cotilla, sal ya para el súper que no quiero que se me acumulen las tareas_. Contesto la mujer mientras entraba nuevamente en la cocina.

Cuando Sota salió por la muerta murmurando dios sabe que en contra de su progenitora chocó con un chico de ojos ámbar y pelo negro. Al principio se quedó un poco descuadrado al ver esos ojos, pero después volvió en si murmurando un pequeño disculpa, reanudando con ello su camino para terminar cuanto antes el recado de su madre.

El ojidorado se quedó mirando por donde se había ido ese chico y después recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer en su habitación haciendo que se diese prisa en volver a su casa.

Al entrar por la puerta todo era un caos, su hermana que no hacía mas que sacar y sacar ropa de sus maletas, su madre que estaba en la cocina desenvolviendo la bajilla, y su padre que no paraba de sacar libros de un montón de cajas. Bueno, el bastante tenía con su habitación.

Al entrar en su habitación lo primero que hizo fue deshacer las maletas y colocar la ropa en el armario, después abrió la primera caja que vio y colocó todo lo que contenía, después montó su cama y su escritorio colocando en el su ordenador y sus cds de música, cuando solo quedaba una caja entró su hermana para decirle que la cena ya estaba lista.

Seguro, si solo a el le pasaban estas cosas, la verdad es que no tenía pensado colocar su habitación entera, lo único que quería era encontrar el dichoso material escolar, pero claro, este tenía que estar en la última caja haciendo que trabajara de mas.

Kagome llegó a su casa a la hora de la cena, como siempre, cenaría, se daría una ducha y después haría la tarea que no la había dado tiempo de terminar en la hora del almuerzo, solo así conseguía tener tiempo para todo.

Al terminar de hacer la tarea se puso su camisón de hello kiti de color amarillo y salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación para poder respirar un poco de aire antes de acostarse y así recargar pilas para el día siguiente. Solo en ese instante en el que cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del aire fresco rozando su cara sentía verdadera paz, solo en ese momento sentía que todo el cansancio acumulado se esfumaba con la brisa fresca y podía volver a abrir los ojos.

La diferencia con el resto de los días, era que hoy se sentía observada. Justo en el momento en el que abría los ojos pudo ver a un chico que la miraba desde el balcón de enfrente. Frunció el entrecejo un poco y se metió en la habitación cerrando las cortinas. Su momento de paz había terminado al ser interrumpido por el nuevo vecino.

Su hermano había observado todo desde su balcón, le gustaba ver la expresión de paz en el rostro de su hermana todas las noches, era un momento mágico, incluso en algunas ocasiones podía haber jurado que su hermana irradiaba un poco de luz divina. Y ese estúpido le había quitado ese momento íntimo.

_¿Se puede saber que estas mirando?_ Sota tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados conteniendo el fastidio de ver como ese chico seguía mirando el sitio por donde su hermana había desaparecido.

_Nada, ¿Por qué, tenía que ver algo?_ Preguntó el ojidorado mientras se metía en su habitación dejando con la palabra en la boca al estúpido que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Sota tenía ganas de estrangular a ese pervertido que había visto a su pequeña hermana con poca ropa mientras tenía su momento de paz, un momento que sabía que a ella no la gustaba compartir con nadie, aunque el lo hiciera sin su consentimiento.

Después de una noche sin pesadillas ni sueños que pudiesen atormentarla unos ojos perezosos comenzaron a dejarse ver entre unas espesas y largas pestañas. Primero bostezó y estiró su menudo cuerpo mientras se concienciaba de que tenía que levantarse, no la apetecía nada, ¿y si decía que no se encontraba bien? No, mejor se hacía a la idea y se daba una ducha para despejarse. Abrió el balcón para que entrara la brisa fresca de la mañana y se asomó un segundo en el que pudo ver al chico de ayer por la noche llegar corriendo con ropa deportiva a su casa, ¿vendría de hacer deporte? ¡Uf, que pereza!

Se metió a la ducha y se puso su uniforme, una falda escocesa de cuadros rojos y negros con una camisa abotonada de color blanco y una corbata roja. Después se calzó con sus botas de color negro y se puso su mochila al hombro, hoy dejaría su pelo suelto, no tenía ganas de estar secándoselo, así que se lo dejaría a la naturaleza, que ella se encargara de secárselo.

Sota ya estaba sentado en su sitio tomándose su desayuno, tenía prisa, hoy tenía clase a primera hora en la universidad.

_Pequeña, hoy no podré ir a buscarte, tengo práctica de_ _baloncesto_. La informó.

_No hay problema, yo tengo práctica de kendo, así que me retrasaré un poco. No te preocupes, no soy una niña indefensa, puedo volver sola a casa._ Contestó un poco ofendida la pelinegra.

Kagome fue la última en salir de su casa ya que no la gustaba llegar temprano al instituto, simplemente con llegar a su hora era suficiente, después de todo no tenía con quien perder el tiempo hablando.

Al llegar a su clase se sentó en el mismo sitio de siempre, justo en el medio de la clase, ni muy detrás para poderse enterar de la clase y tampoco muy delante para así tener un poco de privacidad y no ser molestada continuamente por las preguntas del profesor. Estaba un poco cansada de las cartas de amor que se encontraba en su mesa todas las mañanas y de tener que tirarlas al cubo de la basura ante las miradas de asombro de sus compañeros ¿es que no estaban ya acostumbrados?

En cuanto entró el profesor un silencio atroz azotó la clase, apenas se podía escuchar la respiración de uno mismo ya que corrías el riesgo de que ese viejo estúpido te echara de la clase. La verdad es que la daba igual, pero necesitaba asistir a la clase para poder aprobar esa asignatura.

_Alumnos, les informo de la incorporación a nuestra aula de una nueva alumna, espero que sean amables con ella. Señorita Sango Taisho, acérquese y preséntese a la clase_. Dijo con su voz autoritaria el viejo calvo.

Una chica de pelo castaño muy largo y liso se dejó ver al entrar por la puerta, su figura era menuda pero no carente de atractivo y sus ojos eran de un color miel preciosos.

_Buenos días, como dijo el profesor me llamo Sango Taisho, vengo desde china, me gusta la lectura y el teatro y espero hacer amigos pronto_. Se presentó tímidamente la chica mirando hacia el frente observando como cierta pelinegra bostezaba y miraba por la ventana

_Bien, señorita Taisho, siéntese junto a la señorita Higurashi_. Terminó la presentación el profesor señalándola con el dedo el sitio donde debía sentarse.

Kagome resopló al saber que ya no estaría sola en ese pupitre, joder con su mala suerte, con lo a gusto que estaba ella sola. Miró de reojo a su nueva compañera y pudo ver como esta se sentaba tímidamente a su lado mientras sacaba el libro y un lápiz para tomar notas en una pequeña libreta. Si así esperaba coger todos los apuntes que este profesor histérico daba se iba a quedar sin papel, porque no creía que en esa libreta fuese a caber toda la información que daba ese hombre.

Al terminar la clase pudo ver la cara de frustración de la castaña, no, si ya lo decía ella. Kagome sacó uno de los cuadernos que ella tenía y se lo dio a la castaña. Todos miraron eso con cara de sorpresa ya que sabían que ella no solía dejar nada suyo a nadie.

_Toma, si quieres coger los apuntes necesarios para esta clase necesitarás un cuaderno tan grande como este_. Decía la pelinegra ante la mirada brillante de Sango.

_Muchas gracias, no sabía que hacer, ya creía que tendría que ir a pedirle uno a mi hermano, y la verdad es que no me apetecía nada que me dijese lo de, te lo dije_. Contestó sonriendo

La pelinegra esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para sorpresa de todos y siguió sacando las cosas para la siguiente clase.

Así pasó el día, Sango se quedó con ella en la hora del almuerzo para enterarse un poco de cómo iban las clases a lo que Kagome un poco fastidiada la ayudo. Al final se acostumbró un poco a ella y terminaron entablando una pequeña amistad.

_Bueno Sango, nos vemos mañana, no olvides traer lo necesario_. La dijo la pelinegra mirándola a los ojos.

_¿Nos vamos juntas?_ Preguntó con ojos brillantes la castaña.

_No puedo tengo clase de Kendo_. Contestó Kagome

_¿Puedo ir a verte? Porfa, no digas que no_. Suplico Sango. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que una chica practicaba ese deporte y quería verlo.

_Como quieras, pero no me molestes_. Y así salieron las dos, rumbo al gimnasio donde ya muchos estaban con la armadura puesta.

Nadie vio entrar a Kagome, solo cuando salió del vestuario recibió una reverencia de respeto por parte de todos sus compañeros, excepto por uno, ¿era nuevo? Sango estaba emocionada. Se sentó a un lado y vio a su hermano que se acercaba a ella.

_¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no me gusta que vengas a molestarme_. Dijo Inuyasha un poco enfadado.

Sango no pudo contestarle ya que el entrenador los llamó a todos para que empezaran la clase.

_Bien, hoy hay un alumno nuevo por lo que la clase será un poco mas suave, pero no se confíen, en el momento en el que yo vea que el nuevo está a gusto la intensificaré. Comencemos…… Higurashi, póngase con el nuevo, y por favor, no se pase._

_Tranquilo profesor, no soy tan nuevo, soy campeón de china de Kendo._ Contestó todo orgulloso Inuyasha mientras miraba desafiante a su contrincante, ese flacucho no podría hacer nada contra el. Todos lo miraron con una sonrisa maliciosa cosa que el no entendió y tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

_Muy bien, Higurashi, te lo dejo a ti, tu veras hasta que punto debes contenerte._

A Inuyasha apenas le dio tiempo a esquivar el sable hecho de bambú, cosa que lo hizo enfadar, le fastidiaba verse lento a comparación de su contrincante que tenía una fuerza y rapidez que jamás pensó al ver ese cuerpecito. Cada minuto se sentía mas cansado, estaba dando lo mejor de si y no conseguía puntuar, el ver a su contrincante tan fresco, como si no se cansara lo enfurecía mas, ¿Qué se creía? Lo iba a machacar.

El profesor dio por finalizado el combate al ver la obstinación de Inuyasha aunque supiese que ya había perdido. Incluso los demás habían dejado de pelear para ver como el chico intentaba una y otra vez golpear a Higurashi sin lograrlo.

_Bien, como habrás comprobado nunca hay que menospreciar al contrincante aunque este sea una mujer……_ el profesor enmudeció al ver la cara de asombro del chico al escuchar la última parte. En ese momento su contrincante se quitó el casco y dejó caer una melena azabache sobre su espalda.

¿Una mujer? ¿Lo había ganado una mujer?

_FIN………………………………………………_

_**¡¡He vuelto!!**_

_**Esta es una de mis nuevas historias, espero que les guste. Me sentía inspirada y escribí el capítulo del tirón, y son 9 páginas. Un record para mí cuando se trata de un capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios. Estoy entusiasmada con esta historia así que no creo que tarde en escribir el siguiente capitulo, lo mismo para finales de esta semana os doy la sorpresa.**_

_**Un beso para tods**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2:

Capítulo 2:

La cara de Inuyasha era todo un poema, miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez a la chica que tenía en frente, simplemente no se lo podía creer. Cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa arrogante por parte de la pelinegra juró que el siguiente combate lo ganaría el, eso estaba claro, aunque tuviese que esforzarse y entrenar día y noche, estaba en juego su dignidad como hombre.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y se metió en el vestuario para ducharse y así irse al templo, hoy tocaba meditación, y la verdad es que lo agradecía, necesitaba relajarse, después de un combate siempre se quedaba tensa.

Todos los chicos le tocaron el hombro al ojidorado en forma de duelo, sabían lo que sentía el chico, después de todo, todos y cada uno de ellos habían pasado por esa experiencia, todos habían sido derrotados por Kagome. Sango se acercó a su hermano despacio para molestarlo un poquito más.

_Inu, lo siento, pero ella es realmente buena, jamás pensé ver como perdías una pelea…… y encima con una mujer_. Sango lo miraba con cierta compasión.

_No te preocupes hermanita, jamás volverás a ver algo como esto._ Contestó Inuyasha un poco mas calmado.

Sango se retiró para esperar a Kagome y así irse juntas a casa, después de todo en el almuerzo se había enterado de que eran vecinas. Cuando la vio salir del vestuario no la dio casi tiempo de acercarse cuando una ola de chicos la rodearon.

_Señorita Higurashi, estuvo usted espectacular, por favor, permítanos sacarla una foto para nuestra colección privada_. Uno de los chicos sacó la cámara de fotos al ver que esta asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza al mismo tiempo que todos suspiraban.

Sango se quedó helada. No sabía que Kagome tuviese un club de fans, era muy bonita, pero ¿tanto como para tener su propio club de fans? Después de un rato la pelinegra se liberó de todos ellos y siguió su camino junto con Sango que la miraba sin saber si preguntar.

_Si, tengo un club de fans, no es que me guste, pero que puedo hacer, los he rechazado una y mil veces pero ellos siguen con su obsesión por mí, así que solo me queda resignarme_. Contestó antes de que Sango pudiese formular la pregunta que rondaba por su cabecita.

_Que envidia, tienes que tener un montón de chicos a tus pies, puedes elegir, como me gustaría ser tú_. Decía toda emocionada la castaña mientras estrellitas aparecían en sus ojos de pura felicidad.

_Te lo cambio cuando quieras_. Soltó en un suspiro la pelinegra mientras un manto de tristeza se podía ver en los ojos chocolates que miraba hacia delante. Estaba tan cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo. Estaba tan cansada de hacer siempre lo que se esperaba de ella.

_¿Por qué esa tristeza?_ Preguntó conmovida Sango.

_Estoy cansada, solo es eso. Bueno, aquí me desvío yo, tengo que ir al templo de mi abuelo_. _Nos vemos mañana. Chao_. Se despidió Kagome con la mano mientras era observada por la castaña.

Sango volvió sola a casa y se encontró con su hermano practicando con el sable, si que le había dolido en su orgullo. Al verla paró su entrenamiento para acercarse a ella.

_¿Dónde está la chica? ¿No ha venido contigo?_ Preguntaba un poco nervioso.

_No, dijo algo de ir a ver a su abuelo a un templo o algo así, sabes, es la chica mas triste que he conocido nunca_. Contestó Sango mientras entraba en la casa con su mochila cargada al hombro y un poco pensativa.

Inuyasha se quedó con cara de interrogación. ¿Cómo que era una chica triste? El la había visto en el templo, se la veía feliz mientras practicaba con su abuelo, esa mirada era de felicidad o por lo menos de algo muy parecido a eso, incluso la había visto feliz de ganarle esa mañana o la noche anterior cuando la vio asomada al balcón.

La espiaría, tenía que saber como era tan fuerte. Salió corriendo de su casa con la ropa aun sudada por estar practicando. Al llegar al templo pudo verla sentada debajo de un árbol en forma de oración, se la veía en paz, incluso el sentía paz al verla. Se escondió al escuchar pasos procedentes del lado izquierdo a la chica.

_Kagome, cariño, puedes descansar…… mañana seguiremos, tenemos que probar con los conjuros, la última vez conseguiste que una flor creciera hasta la altura de un árbol, mañana probaremos con el agua_. Hablaba el viejo sin saber que un chico escuchaba todo desde uno de los árboles.

En una fracción de segundo pudo ver como la chica fruncía el ceño y miraba justo hacia donde estaba el, ¿lo había visto? Kagome cogió el cuchillo de su abuelo y se lo lanzó al chico clavándose justo encima de la cabeza, casi rozándole. No supo en que momento había dejado de respirar hasta que soltó todo el aire contenido en los pulmones, ¡dios! Había visto toda su vida cruzar por delante suyo en ese momento.

_Baja ahora mismo del árbol o esta vez daré en el blanco_. La pelinegra estaba mirándolo con ojos furiosos, lo había percibido cuando meditaba pero no pensó que su abuelo fuese a rebelar esa información delante de el, si lo hubiese sabido lo hubiese echado antes.

Su abuelo miraba hacia Kagome y luego al árbol una y otra vez, ¿su nieta se había vuelto loca? Entonces vio a un chico bajarse de una de las ramas de un solo salto.

_El templo es público, puedo estar aquí aunque no te guste._ Contestó el chico desafiándola con la mirada. En el fondo le gustaba esa chispa de furia reflejada en sus ojos.

_Pero ahora está cerrado, lárgate si no quieres que llame a la policía._ Contestó aun enfurecida.

_Muy bien._ Con esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó tranquilamente sintiendo como los ojos furiosos de la pelinegra lo perseguían hasta que se fue de su vista. ¡Ja! Como le divertía verla furiosa. Su hermana estaba completamente equivocada, ella no era una chica triste, era una loca desequilibrada.

Cuando llegó a su casa se fue directamente a duchar para así poder estudiar relajado. Abrió las ventanas de su habitación de par en par para que entrara aire fresco y se tumbó en la cama con una toalla cubriéndole la parte inferior y el torso completamente desnudo. Casi se quedó dormido de tanto pensar, después de todo pensar no era su fuerte.

Kagome estaba echa una furia en su habitación, como se atrevía ese chico a estar espiándola mientras meditaba en el templo, y lo peor de todo es que estaba segura de que el lo había escuchado todo, lo que la faltaba, que la gente se pensase que era una hechicera o algo parecido. Se acerco al balcón para relajarse pero la visión que tuvo la dejó un poco descolocada. Delante de ella había un chico de pelo negro y ojos dorados vestido únicamente con una toalla enroscada en su cintura, se quedó petrificada mientras lo analizaba todo enterito. Al subir la mirada se encontró con esos ojos dorados como el mismo sol mirándola a ella, se ruborizó completamente al verse descubierta y se metió de un salto a su habitación cerrando las cortinas. Se había olvidado otra vez de que ahora tenían vecinos.

Inuyasha tenía una sonrisa arrogante pintada en el rostro después de ver como esa chica se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del pelo cuando lo vio. Esa faceta suya le gustó más que la enfurecida, trabajaría en eso. Haría que se ruborizara hasta los pies, así era encantadora y no parecía una bruja histérica.

La mamá de Kagome se tendría que ir una temporada al templo con su padre ya que este no se encontraba bien, así que estaba haciendo las maletas para irse por unos meses, la costaba dejar a su hijo y a su pequeña pero ya eran mayorcitos y se podrían cuidar solos. Esa misma noche saldría hacia el templo. Estaba saliendo por la puerta de su casa acompañada por Kagome y Sota.

_Bueno hija, espero que te portes bien, no tenías porqué acompañarme hasta la puerta. Sota, cuida de ella, es tu responsabilidad. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, es tarde y no quiero llegar muy de noche._ La mujer se despidió de sus dos hijos y se fue dándole un beso a cada uno.

Inuyasha lo veía todo desde su ventana, no sabía quien era ese chico que tenía agarrada a la pelinegra, no se parecían nada ya que el chico tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos azules. ¿Quién se creía que era para tomarse esas confianzas? Tendría que hablar con su hermana ya que era la única que podía darle una información más cercana a la verdad.

Sota le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hermana y los dos entraron en su casa siendo observados por los ojos enfurecidos de cierto moreno que no sabía ni porque de esas ganas de estrangular al castaño. Inuyasha se metió dentro para ir en busca de su hermana, ella se lo aclararía todo.

_Sango, tenemos que hablar, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte_. Dijo el ojidorado entrando en la habitación de su hermana.

Dime Inu, pero date prisa, estoy estudiando y pasando unos apuntes a limpio que me dejó Kag. Contestó tranquilamente la castaña.

_Verás, en la casa de al lado vive esa amiga tuya, la he visto con un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules en su casa, ¿sabes tu algo de eso_? Preguntó un poco impaciente el chico.

_mmmm…… creo que es su novio, en el instituto su club de fans me comentó algo de eso, sabes, Kag es muy popular entre los chicos, todos quieren algo con ella pero los a rechazado a todos, dicen que es porque tiene novio, la viene a recoger casi todos los días al instituto, se los ve muy felices cuando están juntos_. Contestó la castaña con ojos soñadores y en estado de felicidad absoluta.

_Así que su novio…… ¿sabes que vive con el? Los he visto hace un rato entrando en su casa, la verdad es que la veo un poco joven para vivir con un hombre, se ve que el es mayor que ella, puede ser que se este aprovechando de su juventud o algo así……_Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de que todos sus pensamientos eran voz alta y cuando vio la cara de sorpresa que tenía su hermana se arrepintió de tener la boca tan grande.

_Hermano, no me puedo creer que estés interesado en Kag, la verdad es que te puedes poner a la cola ya que hay lista de espera para declararse…… no dudo de que tu popularidad con las chicas no sea elevada pero Kag no es cualquiera, y si tiene novio no creo que te haga ni caso_. Sango le miraba de manera extraña, como si fuese un extraterrestre.

_Eso lo veremos. Bueno, me voy a dormir, mañana será un día duro. Que descanses_. El moreno salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, quería ver si Kag, como la había llamado su hermana estaría asomada por el balcón como la noche anterior.

Kagome se había puesto su pequeño pantalón para dormir y una camiseta de tirantes para salir al balcón como todas las noches, tendría su momento de paz. Al salir se apoyó con los codos sobre la barandilla y cerro los ojos para sentir la paz que necesitaba para poder dormir tranquila.

Inuyasha se había asomado en ese momento y pudo ver como estaba ella, con ese semblante de paz y una especie de aura rodeándola y haciendo que esta se viese como algo irreal, era como ver un ángel mientras duerme tranquilamente. Era la visión mas hermosa que había tenido y jamás se le borraría de la memoria. Después de un minuto apareció por detrás el chico ese y rodeo a Kagome por la cintura en un abrazo cálido y protector haciendo que la chica sonriera. ¡Dios! Esa sonrisa lo había dejado en shok, jamás había visto algo igual, si antes había pensado que ella era un ángel ahora no tenía dudas. Pero el quería que esa sonrisa fuese suya no de ese idiota que tenía por novio. La vio darse la vuelta y corresponder al abrazo, en ese momento pensó que un gran abismo se creaba bajo sus pies y que caería en cualquier momento en el.

_Sota, será mejor que bajemos a cenar_. Eso fue lo último que escuchó. Ya no la vería hasta mañana.

Sota sabía perfectamente que el vecino lo estaba viendo todo, no le gustaba la forma en la que miraba a su hermana, el se encargaría de ahuyentarlo, como a todos los demás. Su pequeña hermana no sufriría jamás por ningún hombre, eso estaba más que claro, dormiría con ella si era necesario para que ese idiota creyera lo que todos.

_Kag, si quieres dormimos juntos esta noche. No quiero que extrañes a mama_. Decía el castaño mientras miraba a su pequeña.

_Ok, la verdad es que hoy me siento un poco vulnerable, ya se que la puedo ver en el templo, pero no es igual, yo la quiero tener en casa_. Contestaba la pelinegra.

Los dos subieron por las escaleras y se dispusieron a meterse en la cama, Sota abrió la ventana para asegurarse que el vecino lo viese todo, estaba seguro de que con eso bastaría.

_¿Qué haces Sota?_ Pregunto la pelinegra al ver como su hermano abría la ventana.

_Solo quiero que entre un poco de aire, en esta habitación hace mucho calor. _Contesto al volver a la cama y rodear con sus brazos a su pequeña hermana, para el siempre sería una niña pequeña indefensa.

Inuyasha pudo ver la escena y la verdad es que ver como la pelinegra se acomodaba en los brazos del castaño no le gustó nada, haría lo que fuese por alejarla de ese tipo, había decidido enamorarla, como fuera, pero sería suya, ningún otro hombre le pondría las manos encima.

Continuará………………………………………………….

Este capi es mas corto, pero bueno, el próximo intentaré que sea mas largo. La verdad es que no espero que sea una historia con muchos capis.

Gracias por el apoyo aunque los reviews no sean muchos, pero suficientes para mi. Un beso a todos los lectores.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Capítulo 3:

La noche había pasado y cierto ojidorado no había podido pegar ojo ya que no se le quitaba de la mente la imagen de su vecina junto a su novio. Al levantarse de la cama se puso su ropa de deporte y salio a correr como todos los días, para descargar tensiones.

Estaba corriendo por el parque cuando sintió como su cuerpo se chocaba contra alguien que no sabía ni quien era. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver la cara mas bonita nunca vista justo debajo de el y no pudo resistir el impulso de besar esos labios entreabiertos que lo invitaban a ser devorados.

La chica estaba totalmente atontada, era la primera vez que la besaban y no sabía ni quien era el que lo estaba haciendo ya que no había podido abrir los ojos aun. Su estómago parecía como si estuviese lleno de mariposas, su corazón latía a un ritmo muy acelerado. Tardó un rato en corresponder ya que no sabía si hacerlo o no. Al final se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que la invadían y el beso se fue profundizando poco a poco. Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella. Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando el beso terminó y pudo ver unos ojos dorados como el mismo sol, ¿Dónde había visto ella unos ojos iguales? Y entonces recordó, era ese chico cotilla que se pasaba todo el día siguiéndola, el hermano de su nueva amiga.

Inuyasha pudo ver primero cierta confusión en sus ojos y después como todo cambiaba a un poco de resentimiento ¿no la había gustado? Porque realmente a el le había encantado, el contacto con sus labios era adictivo, no sabía si podría despegarse de ella hasta que lo consiguió muy a su pesar. Conseguiría que se dejase con su novio aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en su vida, ella tenía que ser de el, lo sentía.

Kagome comenzó a mirar la cima de su cabeza con cierta curiosidad ¿Qué estaba mirando? En sus ojos se podía leer la ternura y una cierta felicidad.

_Tienes orejas……_ soltó en un susurro la chica.

_¿Cómo?_ Peguntó extrañado Inuyasha

_Que tienes orejas……_ Contestó Kagome mientras levantaba sus brazos y tocaba unas orejitas peludas que estaban en la cima de la cabeza del muchacho.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, sintió como unas manos cálidas y suaves acariciaban algo en su cabeza, entonces llevó las manos hasta ese punto y se asustó. ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza? Se levantó del suelo en un solo salto y corrió a mirarse en un escaparate que había justo al lado. ¿Qué coño era eso?

_¡Qué me ha salido en la cabeza!_ Inuyasha empezó a asustarse, no sabía porqué le habían salido esas orejas…… _¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Yo no te he hecho nada, cuando abrí los ojos ya estaban en tu cabeza._ _Son muy lindas_. Kagome volvió a acariciarlas y algo le vino a la memoria, pudo ver al chico que tenía en frente solo que vestido de rojo y con el pelo blanco.

Inuyasha se quedó helado al ver como la chica enfrente suya se desvanecía, pudo alcanzarla a tiempo para que no se diese contra el suelo. La cogió a estilo nupcial y salió corriendo hacia su casa, lo increíble fue la velocidad que alcanzó, casi se marea de lo rápido que iba, gracias a dios a esas horas todo el mundo estaba durmiendo ya que era demasiado temprano.

Mientras Kagome recordaba una vida pasada junto al chico con orejas de perro, algunas luchas ganadas gracias a la compenetración de sus poderes, momentos calidos pasados entre los dos, una vida juntos que terminó trágicamente bajo la maldad de un hombre dominado por los celos.

Inuyasha la miraba preocupado, había empezado a sudar y tenía fuertes espasmos. La depositó en su cama y salio corriendo hacia la casa de ella para avisar al chico con el que vivía y que el avisara a su familia.

Tocó la puerta muy alterado cuando al fin el chico que el relacionaba como el novio de Kagome abrió la puerta.

_Kagome se desmayó, esta en mi casa, no se que la pasa, tiene convulsiones…… avisa a su mama o a quien sea de su familia, yo no se que hacer_. Decía muy alterado el ojidorado.

En ese momento Sota no reparó ni en las orejas extrañas que tenía el chico ni en ninguna otra cosa, el mundo se le vino encima al escuchar que su pequeña se había desmayado.

_Pero…… ¿Qué coño la hiciste?_ Preguntó un agresivo Sota mientras sujetaba de la pechera al chico que tenía enfrente.

_Yo nada, ella se desmayo enfrente mío, no se como pasó, la vi cerrar los ojos y un segundo después caía desplomada. Logré sujetarla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo pero aun no se ha despertado_. Seguía explicando Inuyasha muy alterado.

Sota se dio la vuelta y llamó a casa de su abuelo, Inuyasha pudo escuchar la conversación.

_Mama, Kag se desmayó, ven con el abuelo, puede ser que sus poderes hayan despertado, está en casa del vecino, yo voy a por ella ahora_. Nos vemos, daros prisa.

El ojidorado se quedó de piedra, ¿mama? ¿Abuelo? ¿No eran novios? No quiso pensar mucho en eso ya que lo que lo tenía preocupado era el extraño estado de coma en el que se había sumergido la chica. Acompañó a Sota hasta su habitación y vio como el chico la cogía entre sus brazos y se la llevaba lejos de el. No podía permitirlo, ella era suya, nadie se la quitaría.

_Suéltala……_ su voz sonó amenazante, ronca, casi grutual, algo dentro de el había despertado, no dejaría que nadie alejara a Kagome de el.

_¿Tú quien coño te crees para ordenarme nada?_ Sota había empezado a contestarle fuertemente hasta que reparó en las orejas que asomaban por la cima de ese pelo extrañamente blanco. En ese mismo momento se asustó, era el, el hombre que apartaría a su pequeña hermana de su lado.

Inuyasha pudo leer el temor en cada gesto del chico que tenía delante, claramente algo estaba pasando, primero la conversación por teléfono y ahora la forma en la que lo miraba ese idiota.

Sota dejó a Kagome muy despacio sobre la cama, no quería desatar ningún arranque agresivo, sus movimientos fueron claros y pausados para que no hubiese ningún malentendido.

_Tranquilo, ella se quedará contigo, no me la voy a llevar lejos de ti, solo necesito que dejes que me la lleve a casa, mi madre tiene que verla, es de suma importancia, puedes venir si quieres……_ Su tono era conciliador, había escuchado de su abuelo sobre la profecía, sabía que el chico que tenía delante era sumamente protector con su mujer, no podía ser tocada y mas cuando el había empeorado todo al hacerle creer que Kag era su novia.

_Si la tocas, tu muerte será dolorosa y muy, muy lenta_. No sabía de donde le salía esa agresividad, de pronto era intolerable para el que alguien pusiese sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la chica, solo el tenía derecho a tocarla.

_Inuyasha, soy su hermano, nunca la tocaría lejos del amor fraternal que la tengo. Ella es tu mujer, pero también es parte de mi, es mi hermana, solo deja que la lleve a casa, después podremos hablar con mi abuelo, hay algo que no anda bien, vuestro despertar estaba previsto para dentro de un año._ Se apresuró a contestar el chico.

Inuyasha lo miró dubitativo, ese chico sabía más de lo que decía y se había alegrado enormemente al descubrir que solo eran hermanos. No se negó ya que el tenía muchas preguntas acerca de lo que le estaba pasando a el mismo. Asintió con la cabeza y salio detrás de Sota hacia la casa de la chica. Al entrar se encontraron con el viejo del templo y con la mujer que había visto salir de esa casa dos días antes.

Sota se sentía extraño, todos los celos hacia ese chico habían desaparecido justo en el momento de enterarse de quien era el, no podría tener celos de la única persona que podría amar y proteger a su pequeña hermana del mundo entero. El era su protector temporal, solo hasta que el verdadero apareciese, y ya había pasado, ahora tendrían que despertar a su hermana, tendrían que prepararse para la lucha que se avecinaba. El bien tendría que ganar esta vez.

Mientras la joven mujer miraba a su padre y a su hija inconsciente, Kagome tenía una lucha en su subconsciente. Dentro de ella muchos recuerdos salían a la luz y su cuerpo empezaba a prepararse para recibir todo el poder que estaba destinado para ella, todo eso era el motivo de que no despertara.

_Bien, pueden sentarse_. Empezó la conversación el abuelo de la familia después de que su hija dejara a su nieta acostada en su habitación.

Inuyasha miraba como Sota mantenía un estado de sumisión, como si se hubiese resignado a algo que no terminaba de gustarle. Sukiomi, la madre de Kagome observaba todo desde un lugar ligeramente apartado. El chico con orejas de perro le llamaba mucho la atención, sabía quien era, pero aun así no se fiaba de nadie.

_Bien, el motivo de esta reunión es el despertar demasiado precipitado de ustedes dos, la verdad es que esto solo puede significar que algo muy malo se avecina_. El abuelo no hacía más que rascarse la barbilla mientras soltaba su discurso.

_Ustedes están destinados a ganar la batalla entre el bien y el mal, solo así la perla se liberará y el alma de mi antepasada la gran sacerdotisa Midorico descansará en paz_. Ahora fue Sukiomi la que aclaró las cosas después de ver como su padre empezaba a irse por las ramas, como siempre.

_¿Y se puede saber que narices me importa a mí su antepasada? Yo no tengo nada que ver en todo eso, arrégleselas usted misma, yo solo quiero que me quiten estas orejas_. Sentenció un testarudo Inuyasha.

_¿Te importa mi hija? ¿La quieres?_ Preguntó la señora seriamente.

_¿Y eso que tiene que ver?_ Cuestionaba un dubitativo hanyou.

_Porque si la quieres lo harás por ella. Cuando ella despierte no te mirará igual, su amor por ti ha despertado, vosotros estáis destinados a estar juntos desde antes de que nacierais, vuestras almas están conectadas…… por eso cada vez que volváis a la vida, lo aréis al mismo tiempo, jamás estaréis separados._ Contesto Sukiomi mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar te, dejando a Inuyasha completamente callado.

Se escucharon unos pasos descender desde la escalera que conectaba con el segundo piso de la casa, Inuyasha enseguida reaccionó y se levantó como un rallo para ver si era su niña.

Kagome se había despertado y bajaba las escaleras sin apenas tocar el suelo, un aura rosada la rodeaba y su pelo mas largo de lo habitual flotaba misteriosamente a su alrededor, una visión casi mágica, casi mística.

La chica se acercó lentamente a Inuyasha y depositó un cálido beso en sus labios, un leve roce que hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese y su despertar fuese completado. Su pelo cambio siendo ahora blanco y sus uñas se alargaron haciéndose garras. El dorado de sus ojos se intensificó y sus músculos se agrandaron.

_Inu……… por fin………_ Fue un simple susurro pero suficiente para que el lo escuchara. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se fundieron en un abrazó eterno.

En ese momento de las profundidades de la tierra un ser había despertado ocasionando que en el monte Fugi se hiciese una grieta y saliese de su interior vapores tóxicos.

La batalla final estaba a punto de empezar, y solo dios sabía cual era su destino.

Continuará…………………………………………………

El próximo capitulo será el último, no se cuando lo voy a publicar porque últimamente mi vida se complica por momentos.

Tenía pensado borrar la historia pero luego pensé que eso no iba con mi forma de ser así que lo terminaré.

Agradezco a todos mis lectores por la enorme paciencia que me tenéis. Muchas gracias, sin vosotras ni siquiera me molestaría en escribir.

Un beso para todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4:

Todo lo que tenía vida sobre el monte Fuji comenzó a morir, los árboles se secaban, los ríos se plagaron de peces muertos, la aves que volaban por el cielo comenzaron a caer en picado y los animales, todos y cada uno de ellos perdían la vida uno detrás de otro. Otro temblor hizo vibrar el interior del monte, de la grieta empezó a salir fuego logrando arrasar numerosas hectáreas de bosque.

Inuyasha tenía entre sus brazos a su mujer, juntos hablaban con el abuelo para enterarse de la profecía y de los peligros que se avecinaban mucho antes de lo que ellos pensaban. Numerosos camiones de bomberos empezaron a pasar con las sirenas sonando como un lamento. Kagome sintió algo dentro de su corazón, la tierra la llamaba, pedía su ayuda, algo la estaba haciendo daño y la reclamaba como única salvación.

El hanyou se puso de pie olfateando el ambiente, un pequeño olor a bosque quemado llegaba a sus fosas nasales, agudizó sus sentidos y pudo identificar un olor que estaba mezclado con el anterior, era el, el maldito que había acabado con su felicidad en una vida pasada.

_Naraku………_ Ese nombre había salido de la boca de los dos chicos al recibir la información de diferente forma, Inuyasha gracias a su olfato y Kagome gracias a la madre tierra.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando el primo de Kagome entró por la puerta seguido de los vecinos que buscaban a su hijo desesperadamente, medio Japón estaba envuelto en llamas y la ciudad estaba siendo evacuada.

_Inuyasha hijo……_ El padre del chico estaba mirando a su hijo con ojos asombrados y a la vez con un matiz de orgullo. Al fin todo sería arreglado, el estaba seguro que esta vez su hijo vencería a cualquier enemigo. _Acompáñame, tenemos que hablar_

El hanyou lo acompañó sin reproches, algo en la forma en la que le habló le confirmó que su padre sabía más de lo que parecía. Mientras Sango miraba al chico de pelo negro y ojos azules que estaba delante de ella, le sonaba su cara pero no sabía de que.

_¿Ya has despertado?_ Preguntó el pelinegro mirando a su prima.

_Si, lo recuerdo todo…… ¿y tú?_ Preguntó Kagome mientras veía a Sango que estaba a un lado mirándolos a los dos.

El pelinegro asintió despacio mientras deslizaba una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de cierta castaña que estaba a su lado mirando confundida a su prima. De un momento a otro el ruido que hace una mano cuando choca contra la cara de alguien fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

_Maldito monje pervertido………_ La cara de Sango pasó de la profunda ira a una infinita alegría, de un momento a otro abrazó a Miroku mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Era increíble como la acción que mas había odiado en el pasado había sido la que ocasionara que todos sus recuerdos volvieran a su memoria.

Mientras, el padre de Inuyasha sacaba del interior de un estuche nunca antes visto por el chico, una espada muy gastada, la verdad es que su primera impresión había sido horrible. La funda estaba agrietada y la espada que guardaba en su interior estaba en muy mal estado, oxidada.

_Hijo, este es tu legado, esta espada te perteneció en el pasado, con ella podrás derrotar a Naraku y traer la paz y la tranquilidad al futuro_. Inutaiso entregaba a su hijo la espada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Gracias padre…… con ella conseguiré lo que mas quiero en esta vida. Un futuro feliz para nuestros cachorros_. Contestó Inuyasha mientras se colocaba la espada en la cintura.

_Te daré tu armadura, ¿no te acuerdas de ella?_ Preguntó el gran hombre.

_¡Rata de fuego!_ Casi grito emocionado el ojidorado mientras se lo ponía con mucha rapidez, la verdad es que no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, tenían que darse prisa.

Inuyasha salió corriendo para buscar a Kagome y cuando la encontró se quedó impresionado. Ahí estaba ella, justo al lado del árbol sagrado, con sus ropas de sacerdotisa y su arco en la mano derecha. El pelo suelto bailando junto al viento que la acariciaba en completa armonía. Era la visión más hermosa que había visto nunca.

_Kagome, tenemos que darnos prisa, pronto Naraku despertará y si lo dejamos salir del monte arrasara con todo Tokio_. Inuyasha se acercaba a la sacerdotisa poco a poco, incluso con un respeto sobrenatural.

_Enseguida……_ Kagome tocó la corteza del árbol y las almas que la faltaban regresaron a su cuerpo. Del interior del árbol sagrado salio la perla de las cuatro almas completamente rosada, incluso blanquecina y se unió a su protectora haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se iluminara de forma angelical.

Kagome ya estaba lista, se acercó a Inuyasha y los dos partieron rumbo al monte Fuji, tendrían que darse prisa, toda la ciudad estaba en caos. Como en el pasado la chica iba subida en la espalda del hanyou mientras este daba saltos enormes y corría a una gran velocidad. Esta vez nada podría con ellos.

Sango y Miroku quisieron unirse a la batalla final pero fueron retenidos ya que esto era una cuenta pendiente que solo Kagome e Inuyasha tendrían que cobrar. Todos ayudaron a recoger algunas cosas de valor del templo ya que tendrían que salir de la ciudad obligados por las fuerzas de seguridad del estado. El ambiente que se respiraba era de autentica guerra, gente corriendo, alarmas disparadas y numerosos militares dando orden de evacuar la ciudad mediante megáfonos. Toda la ciudad estaba sumida en el caos.

En menos de lo que pensaron llegaron al sitio de reunión entre las fuerzas del mal y del bien, Naraku no venía solo, como siempre traía a sus camaradas, Kagura y Kanna por si en algún momento de debilidad, tenía que recuperar fuerzas absorbiendo su fuerza vital.

_Al fin nos volvemos a ver, veo que traes contigo lo que quiero, sucia sacerdotisa_. Escupió venenosa mente Naraku

_La perla es parte de mi, y como comprenderás jamás te entregare nada mío, el solo hecho de imaginar como tus sucias manos tocan la perla me hacen vomitar._ Contestó Kagome mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

_¿No lo entiendes verdad, sucia? Con solo traer la perla contigo me la estas ofreciendo, su poder maligno supera al benigno por lo tanto siempre se decantará por mi bando_. Naraku se acercaba poco a poco a la pareja con claras intenciones de atacar.

_No mientras esté en mi poder, hoy termina tu vida, jamás volverás a ver la luz del sol. De eso puedes estar más que seguro_. Kagome preparó una flecha y la lanzó hacia su oponente mientras que Inuyasha se disponía a desenvainar a Tessaiga.

_¡¡¡Viento cortante!!!……_ el hanyou se había unido a su mujer en la lucha.

El poder de la flecha purificadora se junto al poder de Tessaiga haciéndolo casi un ataque imposible de parar, pero fue absorbido por el espejo de Kanna, que se rompió en mil pedazos al no soportar tanto poder. Tanto Naraku como el hanyou, intercambiaban golpes y ataques feroces, dejando casi a un margen a Kagome que estaba entretenida con Kagura.

La lucha al principio estaba igualada, pero poco a poco, las fuerzas tanto de la sacerdotisa como del hanyou empezaban a agotarse mientras que Naraku ya había absorbido a Kagura y a Kanna, renovando así su energía. En un intento desesperado de Inuyasha para poder proteger a Kagome de un ataque de uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, había sido gravemente herido, dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Kagome se había quedado prácticamente paralizada, al ver casi en cámara lenta, como el tentáculo había traspasado al hanyou hiriéndolo casi de muerte. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría de los pies a la cabeza, haciendo que entrara en una especie de trance por el shok de la escena.

_Como te atreves………_ Los cabellos de Kagome comenzaron a elevarse, su mirada se volvió de color azul, su verdadero poder había roto su sello saliendo a la luz_……… invoco a la madre tierra para que me brinde toda su fuerza, al dios de los cielos para que me brinde su poder, al dios de los mares para que me de entereza y al dios del fuego para completar el circulo de los cuatro elementos………_ Kagome juntó sus manos en forma de oración y un aura rosada comenzó a apoderarse de ella_……… ¡¡¡que mi voluntad sea cumplida como su guardiana!!!_

Una luz cegadora cubrió todo el territorio purificando toda la zona y con ella al malvado Naraku que al fin comprendió que nunca se debe tocar la fibra sensible del corazón humano.

Inuyasha yacía a un lado, sus heridas habían sido purificadas y con ello su poder demoníaco, ahora se veía como antes, con su pelo negro. Aun estaba inconsciente pero Kagome podría jurar que conservaría esos hermosos ojos dorados. Debido al poder desplegado su cuerpo reaccionó haciéndola caer inconsciente en el suelo, justo al lado de Inuyasha.

El chico fue el primero en abrir los ojos, había visto como del bosque antes devastado por el veneno de Naraku crecía poco a poco la vida, como si fuese borrado todo el mal creado por ese bastardo. A su lado estaba Kagome inconsciente, la cogió a estilo nupcial y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, su pequeña mujer tendría que descansar si quería sobrevivir a todo lo sucedido, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarla que había pasado, después de todo el se había quedado inconsciente al final de la batalla.

Al llegar al templo al único que vio fue al abuelo de la chica que se había negado a abandonar su casa encadenándose al árbol sagrado.

_Viejo, necesito un lugar tranquilo donde poner a mi mujer a descansar……_ Ordenaba Inuyasha mientras se dirigía a la casita donde vivía el anciano.

_No hace falta que seas tan irrespetuoso mocoso, a no ser que quieras que mi nieta te de una buena tunda cuando se despierte_. Contestó tranquilamente el abuelo.

_Feh……_ Inuyasha siguió al anciano hasta una habitación decorada con velas e incienso, la verdad es que le parecía un poco lúgubre, pero si ese anciano decía que así la chica se recuperaría antes, estaba bien por el.

Dos días pasaron desde la última batalla y la chica aun no se despertaba, habían intentado sacar al ojidorado de la habitación, incluso tirándolo de los pelos pero ni con esas se movió de su lado. Sabían que la chica había empleado gran parte de su energía espiritual ya que el monte Fuji había sido milagrosamente restaurado en solo dos días, incluso parecía un mal sueño si no fuese porque toda la ciudad tenía aun metido el miedo en el cuerpo.

Al tercer día Kagome abrió los ojos dejando ver unas profundas onzas de chocolate que brillaban como nunca. Todo había vuelto a su estado natural. Miró a un lado de la cama y pudo ver como estaba Inuyasha recostado en una esquinita dormitando, se le veía muy cansado, ¿Qué le habría pasado?

_¿Inu?_ La pelinegra se incorporó lentamente en la cama ya que aún sentía como si un tren se hubiese paseado a su antojo por todos sus molidos huesitos.

El chico al escuchar esa voz tan melodiosa que tanto había esperado se levantó de un salto y se quedó mirando profundamente a la chica que tenía en frente. Tres días, tres torturantes días para ver despierta a su pequeña.

_Kag, por fin, pensé que nunca volvería a ver tus ojos abiertos. ¡Dios! Si que duermes, pensé que tenía que mudarme definitivamente a esta apestosa habitación._ Contesto medio enfadado Inuyasha.

_Si no quieres tener que pasar el resto de tu vida postrado en una cama te recomiendo que cuides tu lengua, es un consejo que te doy_. Amenazó tranquilamente, como quien no quiere la cosa la joven.

_¡Feh! ……_ Y ahí iba otra vez esa expresión desentendida que lanzaba una y otra vez el chico, aunque por dentro su interior había temblado de temor al escuchar esa amenaza por parte de Kagome.

_Bien, ahora ayúdame a levantarme, tengo un hambre que me comería a Dios_. Exclamó la pelinegra mientras se quitaba las mantas de encima y se disponía a salir de la cama.

_Yo también, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí, y todo por tu culpa, por andar de floja por la vida_. Contestó Inuyasha recibiendo un golpe en la costilla derecha por parte de su pequeña acompañante.

Poco a poco bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron con toda la familia reunida, incluidos la de Inuyasha, todos habían escuchado la pequeña discusión entre los dos chicos y estaban con cara de chiste gracias a que casi no podían contener las ganas de partirse de risa. Incluso en los momentos más delicados ellos no dejaban de discutir.

El abuelo de Kagome se levantó de la silla y le cedió el sitio a su nieta, ahora ella sería la que presidiría la mesa de reuniones del templo, como su sacerdotisa guardiana.

_Bien, creo que hablo por todos cuando te pregunto si podrías contarnos lo que pasó_. Dijo Sota, un poco retirado de su hermana.

_La verdad es que me encantaría, pero lo último que recuerdo es ver a Inuyasha atravesado por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar en la habitación de arriba. _Contestó pensativa la pelinegra. _¿Por cierto, donde están tus lindas orejitas y tu pelo blanco, Inuyasha?_ Preguntó extrañada mientras rebuscaba entre el pelo del chico.

_Bien, creo que yo puedo resolver sus dudas._ Interrumpió el abuelo. _Kagome, no te preocupes, poco a poco recuperarás la memoria. Bien, nuestro templo es el guardián de los cuatro elementos, agua, tierra, aire y fuego, Kagome al ser la sacerdotisa puede invocar a cada uno de ellos…… creo que por el estado en el que viniste, invocaste a los cuatro, cerrando así el circulo mas poderoso. Al tener la perla en tu poder y ser su protectora, ella rompió el sello que mantenía todo tu poder encerrado en tu interior para no desatar demasiada energía ya que se necesita un gran dominio de todos y cada uno de los elementos para que no te mate en el intento. Al soltar tanto poder espiritual, purificó la parte demoníaca de Inuyasha haciendo que volviese a ser humano. Creo que de aquí a unos días nos podrás confirmar mi teoría. _Terminó de relatar el anciano.

Todos miraron a Kagome como si esperaran esa confirmación pero ella solo los miró como si no hubiese entendido nada de lo que decía su abuelo.

_Bien, déjenla descansar, después de todo al fin han terminado con Naraku, ahora solo les queda vivir su vida, como si nada hubiese pasado._ Interrumpió Sota mientras se acercaba a su hermana y la daba un profundo abrazo. _Bien, ahora cada uno a su casa, que mañana tenemos clase, después de todo no podemos abusar de las enfermedades inventadas por el abuelo._

Inuyasha al principio miró un poco receloso a Sota ya que el no tenía pensado irse a dormir sin su mujer.

_¿¿¿¿Mocoso, no pensarás que voy a dejar que mi nieta viva en el pecado verdad????_ Preguntó horrorizado el anciano. _Cada uno a su casa, todo llegará a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto aun son muy pequeños como para hacer lo que estas pensando._

Inuyasha se sonrojó completamente ya que el anciano tenía razón, aun eran muy niños, pero ese sentimiento de pertenencia no se le quitaba con nada.

Continuar………………………………………………………

El capítulo siguiente será el último. Como siempre no se cuando podré actualizar ya que tengo una competición de Kick Boxing que ocupa ahora todo mi tiempo y que tengo que entrenar mucho mas para prepararme bien, no es que sea nada importante pero es la primera vez que lo hago por lo que para mi es especial.

Se que tardo mucho para actualizar esta historia y por ello me disculpo, pero realmente no tengo apenas tiempo, aun así jamás dejaría una historia sin darle su merecido final. No encaja con mi personalidad dejar las cosas a media, de hecho me molesta mucho cuando leo una historia y después publican que no la van a terminar, por eso yo jamás sería capaz.

Un beso para todos. Gracias por todos los reviews, incluso los que no eran para mí ya que algunos se equivocaron de persona, pero bueno, aún así, muchas gracias.

Vosotros hacéis que la vida se ilumine día a día.

Nos vemos en el próximo capi.


End file.
